eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The White Dragonscale Cloak
| prereq = | prelist = | next = | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes In the right, upper wing, all the way to the end area where the Arcanus spawns, you will find the book in the shard chest room. It is on the floor and when clicked, you will receive: Sailing with Three Sheets to the Wind. You can pick the book up at level 75 and receive the quest, however, you can not enter Nu'roga until level 80. Steps # I now need to seek out someone who mentions a magical cloak made out of the scales of a white dragon... #*Speak to in at the . #*Make sure you still have the book that starts the quest on you or he won't talk to you. # sends you to gather the following items to make a necklace for him: #*12 from . The entrance to Nu'Roga is just within the Mines of Nurga. Enter the tunnel and, a few feet in, turn right and follow the tunnel. #*A from at or at . #*An , which may be gathered or purchased from the broker. #**If you already have a cluster in the bank, you can place it on the broker, and you will get the update when you remove it. # Speak with in the Upper at . #*You must have an incarnadine cluster in your inventory for him to advance the quest, even if you already had one for the previous step. # Obtain the following items: #* A (it may be purchased from the broker for the update). #* A , purchased from at for or Fippit Goodsale at or Valor Goodsale . You must have +20,000 faction with the Guktan Guard to purchase this. This is no-trade and only available on the merchant if you have the quest. # Return to .You must have both items in your inventory or you can not proceed. # Go to to find 6 sapphires, updates from killing and . # Return to in Moors. (Smirk as he 'dings' on creation of the Kaladim Triple Sapphire pendant) # Now return to . He'll tell you the cloak was made for a royal family member of Thex, and suggests you track down the last owner: in Mistmyr Manor (see notes). # Speak to who only says (...), then read the journal on the floor next to her bed. # Kill in . NOTES: Queen Lenya Thex is located in a 'hidden' room with a 'locked' door that only opens after you've killed most, if not all, of the named in the Manor. The named in the Main Ballroom is hard - we never did kill him after several attempts. We cleared the rest of the zone, finishing at the top (where the void shard chest is located). In that room we found a 'hidden' passage behind a bookcase (44.8,26.3,-376) that slides away when a candelabra sitting on a table near the bookcase was toggled. This passage led back to the previously 'locked' hidden door that led to another passage to a room with Queen Lenya and two named in it. Rewards * *